Come What May
by brokenlovesong
Summary: Kurt surprises Blaine by coming home early from New York for the Christmas holidays and in a spontaneous moment they find themselves on a plane to New York to live out something they have dreamed of doing for more than a year. This is fluff-overdose, with sweet, love-making. For come-what-klaine, tumblr.


"Are you sure you wanna do this? Like are you one hundred thousand per cent positive that you wanna do this?" Kurt asked for the umpteenth time and Blaine rolled his eyes at how adorably nervy his boyfriend was.

He leaned across the airport couch to squeeze Kurt's hand a little firmer whilst pressing a soft kiss to his cold cheek.

"I have never been more positive of anything in my entire life," Blaine assured him and secured that Kurt had no way of escaping his eyes. This was important, it was important that he knew that Blaine didn't have any plans on backing out now.

"If you are having second thoughts on the other hand I would completely understand - but I don't think that you do. I love you, and I wanna do this with you, so let's just relax and try to rest a little. There's not much else we can do right now anyway," Blaine tried his best to comfort him while rubbing soothing circles over the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb.

Kurt's face cracked in a grin and his eyes sparkled. He let out a few short heavy breaths and squeezed Blaine's hand back, Blaine avoiding to comment that his grip was so hard that his fingers were starting to go cold.

"Okay. Alright - let's do this," Kurt squeaked, his voice a little breathier than usual and his lower lip slightly trembling.

"Good. Have some water - and stay away from coffee. We're gonna be okay," Blaine smiled and offered Kurt a bottle of water in return for his third cup of nearly gone coffee of the night.

They leaned back on the comfortable leather couch and waited for time to move on. People were rushing by them, stressed over either weather or bad service. Blaine was glad that they had decided to leave early so they would be prepared for all unexpected situations. Sometimes it was a good thing that they both were slight control-freaks.

He was happy that he finally had got Kurt to calm down. At least for now. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he would be back to panicking again and Blaine would have to convince him that water was good, coffee was definitely bad.

In reality he was a nervous wreck himself. He had struggled hard to keep his brave, steady face for Kurt but it was getting harder by the minute. One thing he wasn't nervous about though was that he didn't have the slightest hint of doubt in his mind. This was the most right thing he had ever done in his life.

He let his arm wrap around Kurt's shoulder so he could drag him a little closer to make sure he wasn't cold. Regardless of how much the service workers kept cleaning the floors there was snow everywhere from people's shoes spreading it all over the airport. Not to mention the way everyone kept dragging the cold inside when they came from the parking lot or from smoking outside.

An hour went by before their flight popped up on the screen and when Blaine realized that Kurt was sleeping against his shoulder he had to force himself to wake him up so they could gather their things and get to their gate in time.

They finally got their seats and Kurt immediately curled up against him. Blaine couldn't blame him that he was exhausted. It had been a crazy few weeks up to their Christmas holidays and when Kurt had been standing on his doorstep three days before planned in the middle of Blaine's revising for an important test tears had overwhelmed both of them.

They had both been terrified that they wouldn't even get much time to see each other over the holidays because Blaine had family dinners and revising to do, while Kurt had family and friends to catch up with as he hadn't been home from New York for a month.

However, they were now locked up in an airplane on their way to the most spontaneous thing they had ever done and Blaine was so nervous that he knew that there was no way he would be able to sleep.

When they landed in the airport Blaine gently woke up Kurt with light kisses to his hair. He didn't want him to wake up from the heavy landing as it would surely startle him. Instead he woke up with a moaning kiss to Blaine's lips and his arms stretching far over his head, before the wheels of the plane hit ground.

Now they had dumped into Kurt's tiny room where the heat was off because he hadn't expected to be there during the holidays. Kurt quickly turned the heat back on and grabbed a pile of blankets from a drawer under the bed. He wrapped a couple of them around Blaine and hurried to make them some tea so they could get some warm back into their freezing bodies.

It was 3 in the morning and they didn't even get to finish their tea before they crawled in bed where they fell asleep with arms and legs completely entangled in each other.

**xXx**

When he woke up Blaine shifted a little before he remembered that he was in New York in Kurt's bed. He smiled broadly and slid further down the covers to feel completely surrounded by Kurt's scent.

Kurt carefully tiptoed back over the cold floor and hurried back under the covers where Blaine was already waiting with open arms for him to return to his usual spot. Kurt's toes were freezing on his naked legs, but he couldn't help letting his feet grab around Kurt's to heat them up, Kurt giggling dozy from the shy game.

"Goodmorning gorgeous," Kurt whispered and put a kiss to Blaine's eyebrow. Blaine snuck open an eye to let himself be met by Kurt's piercing blue before he pulled away to kiss his nose.

"Mhm, I wish I could wake up like this every day," Blaine hummed and rubbed his hands all over where he could reach on Kurt's body to warm him back up after his skin had turned cold from his trip to the bathroom.

"Me too. Five more months until we have our own place and we won't have to sleep separate ever again," Kurt cooed and couldn't suppress a giggle as Blaine's hand stole its way under his pajama shirt.

The thought that no matter what Blaine ended up with after finishing high school he would move to New York immediately so he could be with Kurt was exhilarating. They would live together, be adults together start a whole new life together - it was too good to be true, except it was.

"I can't wait," Blaine smiled and was sure his heart was growing in his chest, and soon it would be too big for his chest, so he might burst, but it would be okay because it was all because of Kurt.

They laid in silence for a moment to enjoy being back in each other's arms. They kissed, felt and sniffed in to take in all the familiar traits they were missing so much when they were apart.

Around 10 Kurt finally caved and forced them out of the bed to make some breakfast. He rushed to a little store nearby to get them fruit and bread while Blaine made coffee, and when they were done Blaine convinced Kurt that showering together definitely was the best way to go to get them properly awake.

"Mhm, you're just as soft as usual," Blaine moaned as he folded his arms around Kurt to hold him as close as possible while the water streamed down over their naked skin.

"I sure hope so. I've spent a fortune on Clinique products since I came here because the smog was doing horrible things to my skin," Kurt groaned and did a grimace that Blaine couldn't help find incredibly adorable.

"I think you get more beautiful each day - and you were already the most beautiful in the world when I first met you," Blaine crooned and traced kisses down Kurt's wet shoulder.

Kurt giggled and squirmed lightly from the tingling sense of Blaine's lips before he let himself fall into the feeling of being spoiled with words and gentle hands caressing his skin.

After a little while they agreed that they had to get going so they finished up and was dressed by 12.30. That's when the horrible reality hit them; they needed to say goodbye so they could go their separate ways for the day.

Blaine nearly regretted this decision, but he knew that the reason for their separation was worth it and Kurt had insisted it would be this way, so he kept shut and merely let a few whimpers cross his lips before he kissed Kurt one last time and disappeared into a cab.

He watched Kurt walk determined in the other direction and he suddenly felt a suction in his stomach by the thought of what they were about to do. His face flamed and he couldn't decide if he was about to throw up or if he was in the need for more sleep.

When the cab stopped and he saw Mike and Puck waiting for him he felt relieved. He had no idea how to ever express his gratitude for them doing this for them, but he knew that it would take a lot. Probably the rest of his life of thanks yous.

They greeted each other and Blaine nearly sobbed into Puck's shoulder. He clenched himself to the friends he had grown so attached to since he left Dalton and when they let go he had to take a moment to find footing again.

"How are you feeling? Nervous?" Mike asked with a concerned glance as they started walking down the street.

"I'm dying here," Blaine chuckled awkwardly and took a moment to thank the higher powers for the chaos of busy last-minute-Christmas-shoppers, because with them creating mayhem around them there was not much chance of anyone noticing how much of a mess he was.

"It's gonna be cool. We're gonna make it all work out smoothly. How's Kurt doing?" Puck grinned and padded Blaine's shoulder as they turned around a corner where fancy looking clothing stores were the main occupation of the sidewalk windows.

"Thanks guys. We're really happy that you could even make it with such short notice. Kurt is… a nerving wreck. In the airport last night he drank three cups of coffee and spent most of the time pacing the floors. I just hope he's gonna be okay," Blaine told and reminded himself that he should stop thinking about how Kurt was doing because he would only get frustrated that he couldn't be there to take care of him.

"I'm sure they're gonna do alright. Tina dropped everything to start making arrangements, I have no idea how she fixed so much so quickly," Mike assured him and Blaine felt his heart lighten a bit - he knew that Kurt was in good hands which should be enough to calm his stress.

The next few hours were spent on going from store to store, trying on outfits while twisting and turning in front of mirrors and praising or complaining about a certain suit or whatever it could be.

Blaine had never thought he would live to see the day where he would be able to drag Puck and Mike out shopping, but now that they were finally there he wished that he didn't have at all. Shopping with Kurt was much easier because they usually agreed on most of the stuff.

They ended with coffee at Starbucks around five and Blaine nearly couldn't stand the suspense anymore. His friends kept trying to make him eat, but he was way too caught up to even worry about useless things such as food.

As soon as they reached Puck and Mike's hotel the first thing Blaine did was fall face-forward onto the bed in Puck's room with a loud groan. His stomach had started to tie up and he was sure he had noticed his hands slowly shaking every now and then during the past few hours.

"Dude. We don't have time for this. If we're late Kurt will kill us - if he doesn't die himself and then Rachel will kill us, so get your ass to the shower now!" Puck ordered and Blaine knew that he was right. This was something he could not be late for and if he was he would never forgive himself.

It was relaxing to be in the shower. The water streaming down his tensed body was soothing and made his muscles ease up. He was happy that he had been working out more than usual since Kurt left because now he was more fit than ever which caused him to have a lot harder in getting sore after rough days.

Once he was finished Blaine left the bathroom to make room for Puck and Mike to take turns on showering while he went to fight his untidy curls. He could not have them be against him in an important moment as this, and he nearly panicked when he couldn't find his gel.

To his delight Puck had gotten a bottle of Jameson brought to their room and Blaine gulped down a glass the second he was in his suit. He cringed his face at the burning from the amber liquid down his throat, but let the taste soothe his taste buds and the alcohol dull his nerves for a while.

Even though Puck offered him more he declined as he was afraid one more glass would take the next and suddenly he wouldn't even be able to stand on his own two feet. Instead he threw down a glass of water before he made sure the red handkerchief was in its place along with the rest of the details and a last check to his hair.

Puck and Mike were finished themselves and Blaine had to close his eyes in the elevator on their way down. Mike supported him as they went to the cab that was waiting for them outside and for a brief second Blaine felt like he couldn't breathe.

"This is it. Are you ready?" Mike asked as the cab drove away behind them and they were faced with the cold darkness in front of them.

The sounds of New York were only a low humming compared to the screams and arguments of the Christmas shoppers that had filled the streets only hours earlier and somehow it felt like they had entered an alternate universe.

Blaine didn't get to reply though because as he opened his mouth a familiar dark haired girl ran into their midst and spun frantically around herself until she was faced with Puck.

"Noah! Thank god you're here. Kurt needs you. He's freaking out. Hyperventilating - everything, you need to help him calm down!" Rachel blabbered out and Blaine's heart iced over from her words.

"Is he okay? Does he need me? Is there anything I can do?" Blaine asked desperately before Puck could even react to the fact that Rachel's request was aimed for him.

"Do not even think about go looking for him, Blaine Anderson!" Rachel warned him with a sharp fingernail nearly scratching the tip of his nose, Blaine going cross-eyed from the red tip so scarily close to his face.

Puck agreed with a concerned glance to Blaine's side before he rushed after the girl to go help out Kurt, leaving Blaine and Mike behind with the dark in front of them only a few colored light spots vaguely burning in the heavy black.

They only got to stand for a few seconds before Mike's phone was ringing. It was Tina telling him that she had talked to Rachel and now this was their turn: they should get ready.

Blaine took in one last breath before they were met by Finn, and Blaine was overwhelmed by relief. He had been so afraid Finn wouldn't be able to make it and he knew Kurt would be crushed if he wasn't there.

Apparently he had been there for some time and he had a pretty good hold of things. He led them down a path through the dark trees until lights hanging from the branches slowly started showing. The small area of grass in the middle of the park was lit up by colored light bulbs and heat lamps everywhere. Usually Blaine would have found it cheap and mostly resembling something from a children's birthday party but right now they were incredible.

From a little afar Brittany and Santana were waving at them with broad grins covering their faces. Blaine almost ran over to say hi but kept himself close to Mike. He could always greet them later; right now he had more important places to be and his feet felt like cement.

Puck returned and before Blaine even got to ask he assured them that Kurt was okay and back to normal breathing. Mike pushed Blaine forwards and as soon as he was positioned he opened his coat, appreciating the heating lamps.

The cold was biting into his skin all over his body, but he didn't care. He couldn't let his brand new suit and red silk tie go to waste now.

This was it. Now or never. The moment they had wait for in patience for three days had finally come.

When Brittany and Santana silenced his throat tied up. Rachel and Tina came into the clearing of lights in the dark an Blaine was glad that Puck and Mike were next to him so they could catch him if he fainted - something he wouldn't doubt was about to happen.

Rachel and Tina were both dressed in their gorgeous black dresses with gold lining and red tulle from their regionals the previous year. They looked amazing with their hair perfectly pinned up and subtle coats over their shoulders to not have them freeze too much while still showing off their dresses. Positively Kurt's request.

This had definitely been one of Kurt's great ideas - to keep the colors so their friends wouldn't have to go broke to match up their suits. Blaine smiled squeamish at them, unable to stop focusing on what was to come.

Right behind them Kurt was nervously tripping into the lights. He wasn't wearing a jacket over his black suit with a red and golden pattern twisting down the right side of the chest of his blazer, so for a second Blaine was about to run to his side to put his coat over him, but he stopped himself before doing so. He didn't want to ruin anything and if he did Kurt would surely be crushed. So he stayed hypnotized by the fact that regardless of how stunning all the Christmas decorations and the girls and everything were Kurt absolutely overglowed it all with his breathtaking beauty.

Kurt was finally standing in front of him, his hand rushing into Rachel's with his eyes glassy and his breath coming out in short, sharp thrusts.

"It's okay. We're gonna be okay," Blaine whispered and he saw Kurt's shoulders fall a little and his breathing slowly eased up.

As a stranger showed up to take the place as center of the group it almost felt like the city turned completely silent around them. Everyone was close to blue from the cold, the heating lamps only providing a bit relief from the frost, but no one said a word in complaint. All was silent and waiting in anticipation.

Kurt released Rachel's hand and took a careful step towards Blaine, reaching out his hand for Blaine to take it, and Blaine was sure the touch of Kurt's skin back to his was what made the tears run down his cheeks.

"Shhh," Kurt cooed and brushed a thumb lightly over Blaine's hand for soothing, his own eyes now brimming with tears as well.

"Dearly beloved -" the minister began and Blaine couldn't do anything but squeeze Kurt's hand tighter than he had ever done in his life.

The atmosphere of their small circle was warm, even through the frost biting their faces, and everyone was simultaneously holding their breath as they listened to the speech from the minister until he silenced to make room for them to speak. This was truly the moment.

"Kurt, I - this is surreal. This is the most spontaneous, reckless thing we've ever done… but it's also the most _right _thing I have ever done. It feels like we've been planning this forever. Because… this was just meant to be. I wish I could say that I have known this day would come from the moment I met you, but I haven't. I was stupid to not acknowledge my feelings for you. But it doesn't matter - because you're mine, and I'm yours and I love you to the moon and back! I've known for such a long time that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and now we're finally making it official. I will support you in everything, hold your hands and stand by your side in good times and bad times, and kiss you when you're crying and stay awake with you when you can't sleep, take the heat when you need to vent - I love you, and I can't wait to share the rest of my life holding your hand, sleeping in your arms - kissing your lips," Blaine stammered out, sobs getting caught in his throat and he didn't know if it was the situation or the cold, but he was shaking like a leaf, scared to death that he was going to fall down and ruin everything.

Kurt was back to nearly hyperventilating, but he was smiling broadly and Blaine bit his tongue to not lean in so he could close the short distance between them and kiss the cold tears on his cheeks away.

"I - I don't have any fancy words. I wish I had, but I don't. I have loved you so strongly for so long, and for you to reciprocate that is more than I could ever dream of. When you took my hand at the bottom of that staircase two years ago - you didn't just show me Dalton, you showed me a whole new world. Blaine, you saved me. From my demons, from my romanceless life - but mostly you saved me from myself. You're the only person that I could ever love and I just want these months to be over with so I can wake up with you for the rest of my life, to see your face, your smile and your eyes - to kiss you," Kurt spoke and as if by magic his voice was completely steady and certain. Like he had given these words much more thought than simply over the last few days.

"Beautiful. Now the rings!" The minister declared and Finn jumped forward to hand them a ring each, followed by a wink to both of them.

"Now I ask you, Kurt Hummel, will you take Blaine Anderson as your husband?"

All blood left Blaine's face and he panicked in a need to watch both Kurt's face and down between them as he felt Kurt's hand lift his own with a slight shaking, but in a matter of seconds he flickered his eyes to catch Kurt's.

"I - I do," Kurt stammered with sparkling eyes and Blaine's focus hurried to between them as he watched Kurt slip the silver band onto his finger with only a bit problems caused by the cold weather.

Kurt bent down to place a flighty kiss on Blaine's hand before he rushed back up to welcome in the upcoming moment he had waited for so long.

"And then I ask you, Blaine Anderson, will you take Kurt Hummel as your husband?"

Blaine grinned widely and clenched Kurt's hand in his as he watched his face with the stars spreading in his eyes.

"I most certainly do," Blaine said without so much as letting the freezing in his throat complicate how perfect he wanted this second to be.

Kurt gasped under his breath, and as Blaine let the ring slip onto his finger he could feel Kurt's hand tingling to pull him close - the exact same need that was filling up Blaine in that moment.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. Let's give it up for the Hummel-Anderson's," the minister announced.

As their small group of friends started to clap around them Kurt rushed himself into Blaine's arms and crashed their lips together. Their now ringed hands were clutching each other between their chests, their free arms pulling each other as close as possible.

As by some miracle their friends ran awkwardly over the frost-crunching grass to form a group-hug around them, and when Blaine left Kurt's lips he couldn't do anything but chuckle into his hair from the love filling up every cell of his body.

"I love you," Kurt whispered into his ear as they did their best to hug each other and the group around them, everyone shaking from the cold but crying and smiling as well.

When they let go everyone took turns on congratulating them personally with hugs and kisses to the cheeks. Puck and Tina were both a mess of tears while Rachel and Santana were handing out Kleenex, their own eyes red from crying.

Blaine and Kurt thanked the minister before they left, before they all quickly agreed that they should get out of the park and head for Rachel's small apartment to celebrate. Her place was a bit bigger than Kurt's and had better room for so many people, not to mention that it was also closer than Kurt's.

Blaine hurried to get a coat around Kurt first thing when he saw his way to it before he hurried to close his own so they could all stumble their way out of the park and towards the street.

Once they were seated in the cab reality hit Blaine like a lightning bolt to his head - he had just got married. He was now married to the only person in the world he had ever loved. He was no longer Blaine Anderson, but Blaine Hummel-Anderson - husband of Kurt Hummel-Anderson.

It was hard to believe that it had only been three days ago Kurt had shown on his doorstep to surprise him by coming home early to spend the holidays.

Blaine had pushed everything aside and they had turned to Blaine's bed in a tangling of kisses, tears and fingers reuniting with the soft touch of skin they had both missed so much.

They had spent the night on making love, softly and securely getting back to each other's bodies, melting back into being one before falling into each other's embrace, the feeling of Kurt's naked body against Blaine's, intoxicating his nervous system the way it always did.

They were both worn out and exhausted. Kurt from his long weeks of preparing to leave his job to go home to Lima to spend the holidays and Blaine from revising too hard and glee club rehearsals - add to that missing Kurt to a point where everything seemed like a pain, haunting his dreams at night, and fear of breaking down whenever he had to say goodnight to him over the phone.

Sweet, quiet whispers of "_I love you_" and "_I've missed you so much_" were shared again and again through the thick darkness of Blaine's room when one particular memory from Christmas the year before hit him.

"Do you still want to marry me some day?" He whispered quietly into Kurt's hair and Blaine was terrified he had completely overstepped the line. They had both been thrilled about the announcement of legalization of same-sex-marriages and they had celebrated the victory together, both of them constantly eyeing out the other and they both knew that they were thinking the same, but neither had said anything. Marriage hadn't been brought up since that day in the halls of McKinley last Christmas.

"Yes," Kurt breathed without a hint of hesitation and butterflies threw a crazy dance party in Blaine's entire body. Kurt had just said yes to marrying him - this was the moment to air his craziest idea ever.

"Remember last year when I gave you that ring? You thought I was proposing and started blabbering about eloping to get married in Central Park on Christmas?" Blaine carefully asked, hoping Kurt would remember or his plan would completely fall apart.

Kurt took a moment to turn the memory over in his love-sex-postorgasm-hazed mind before he cringed.

"God, that was so embarrassing. You had spent so much time on making that adorable ring and I completely blew your romance away because I wasn't thinking," Kurt groaned and hid his face against Blaine's naked chest.

Blaine chuckled and nuzzled his nose into Kurt's still-sex-damp hair as he put a gentle kiss to his temple.

"You were adorable. But my point is - we could do it now. If you still want to? Go to New York and get married. Not really _on _Christmas, but almost," Blaine suggested and hoped to god that Kurt wasn't going to laugh or push him away or feel awkward while turning him down.

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked with a shaky voice, his blue eyes piercing into Blaine's and sparkles playing around his corneas.

For a nanosecond Blaine considered to act like it had been a joke. He didn't want to make Kurt feel like he had to say yes if he didn't feel like it. He was scared himself, and had no idea how the thought had suddenly popped into his head. He had thought it over in his head so many times since that day in the hallway of school, but he had never dared mentioning his thoughts to Kurt, and Kurt hadn't said anything either.

Instead he bit his lower lip, took a deep breath and knew that he had to come clean if he wanted to know how Kurt felt about it.

"More than I've ever been serious about anything in my entire life," Blaine assured him steadily and got ready to either talk for his case or assure Kurt that it was okay if he didn't want to, if he didn't feel like he was ready, or if he had other dreams he wanted to accomplish first. It was okay, and they could figure it out together in time.

He didn't have to. Kurt crashed his mouth onto Blaine's with a squeal and tangled his fingers in his untamed, sex-worn curls.

"Let's do it. Now!" Kurt grinned as he pulled away, his entire body now clasped against Blaine's with the heat under the covers way too much to handle, but no way if Blaine would ever break the envelope of sheets they had folded themselves in.

They had both sat up, face-to-face, their best business mode on to discuss the pros and cons, go over the risks and their fears.

This was a moment where Blaine was more appreciative than ever for their complete honesty policy. They discussed parental hazards, bad habits and pet peeves. They laid out all of their guilty pleasures and what they thought would be the hardest to adjust to in living with the other.

Before they knew it the clock had turned 5 in the morning and Blaine only had a few hours before he had to get ready for his last day of meeting with the glee club before the holidays.

Kurt went with him to surprise everyone and earned quite a few hugs and "_So you're the famous Kurt_" from the new members. They didn't let go of each other's hands all day, except for when Blaine was to sing a duet with Tina and they had to hug everyone. They couldn't help sneaking saying glances at each other with their nightly conversation echoing in the back of Blaine's head, but didn't say anything to anyone.

Blaine went for dinner with Kurt's family and the second they were alone in Kurt's room they started planning best possible. They split their friends in two groups between them and together fabricated a group-text to send out. They emphasized clearly how much they knew that it was a lot to ask and that they would completely understand if they couldn't make it, but they would be really happy to see them.

Rachel, who was still in New York, immediately called up and offered her help with anything they could need. They worked out a few things with her via Skype and made lists of who would join them and who wouldn't.

It took way more energy and time than they had thought it would, and they paced the floor and cringed at each other to figure out compromises that would work for both of them. In the end the watch on Kurt's nightstand showed 2 and Blaine fell asleep against Kurt's shoulder whilst Kurt was making schematics and lists of color themes, things they needed to remember and what classic traditions he wished they kept.

All the way from the start of the planning Blaine had said that he didn't care about anything except for being with Kurt. He had never been into big wedding plans and while he enjoyed a good ceremony and reception he had never thought that he would be lucky enough to be able to marry someone - so now they were surrounded by the elaborate contents of Kurt's hope chest, which was an overwhelming mix of fabrics, color tests and wedding magazines.

The next morning they told Kurt's dad and Blaine's parents that Kurt had forgot something hugely important for his work in his New York room and he simply had to go get it so Blaine had offered to go with him so they could do some Christmas shopping.

It wasn't that they wanted to lie to their parents about it, they were just afraid that they would spend hours on trying to talk them out of it and they couldn't go through that now that they had everything prepared. Blaine was 18 and Kurt was 19 - they were free to do whatever they wished to and this was the wedding Kurt had wanted so no matter what this was the wedding Kurt was going to get.

They could always have another wedding where they would actually have their parents over, and Kurt wanted his dad to walk him down the aisle some day - but for now this was about them and nothing else.

Now they were waiting for Rachel to lock them into her apartment as everyone was dancing on tiptoes in anticipation to gain shelter from the snow that had slowly started to sprinkle down over them in light, puffy flakes.

When they entered the apartment they were surprised by how much she had put into decorating her small place in red and gold garlands and paper snowflakes to match the color theme they had agreed on.

When everyone was properly installed in their seats with their nice clothes finally allowed out in the open Finn gave a toast - for his brother and the guy of his dreams, in his own words.

"You were his whole world before I even started to allow myself to care for him. Thank you for loving my brother. I love you both," Finn ended and Kurt broke into a sob as he threw his arms around him.

Everyone had champagne and by 11pm there was a knock on the door. Quinn had found a way to leave Yale earlier than she thought possible as she didn't want to miss the event. When she found out she could make it work but would be too late for the ceremony she had called Rachel and they had arranged for her to come to the apartment instead.

It was great to have people together again, even though not many had been able to make it. Kurt was sad that Mercedes hadn't come, but she called them around 10 and Kurt cried into the phone from her sweet words of best wishes and love.

It was hard to let go of Kurt's hand whenever the girls wanted him to themselves, or when the guys wanted to talk to Blaine alone. He couldn't stop looking down on the rings on their fingers, each time a whirlpool of emotions filling his stomach from the knowledge of what the silver symbolized.

Around midnight Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him into the kitchen where they could talk alone. He pushed the door closed and turned to face him with an expression that illustrated that he was holding his breath to avoid either screaming or crying.

"What's up? Are you okay?" Blaine asked and hoped that nothing was wrong because he did not want to allow anything to ruin this day for them. Everything had been perfect so far and he was planning on keeping it that way. They would be going back to Lima on the evening of the next day and until then nothing should come pouring down over them.

"I just missed you," Kurt said shyly, and his cheeks blushed.

"Missed me? Kurt, I've been holding your hand for hours," Blaine chuckled and took a step closer, meeting Kurt's body close to his own and welcoming the homely scent that was Kurt.

"I just mean - we haven't even had a second to be alone all night, and I wanted to kiss you and hold you and… tell you how happy I am," Kurt smiled and folded his arms around Blaine's waist, making Blaine's heart jump in his chest and a broad smile fill up his face and eyes.

"I love you so much," Blaine cooed and leaned in to kiss him.

Kurt's lips were soft with a taste of champagne, but his entire body was trembling in his arms. Blaine locked his arms on his back and ran his hands softly up and down his back for soothing.

"We're married," Blaine whispered against his lips and opened his eyes to find Kurt staring back at him with his blue and green eyes filled with stars and love.

Kurt was just about to say something when the door was slowly pushed open and Rachel peeked in before coming into to trip on tiptoes in front of them with a huge grin.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you can't hide in here. It's time for your first dance as a married couple!" She beamed with her hands locked at her chin and there was no doubt that she was squealing on the inside, simply waiting for a chance to jump up and down in her eagerness.

_Shit_. They were to dance. How was she expecting them to be able to dance when there hardly was room for people standing up in the living room when everyone was present?

They slipped to create a little distance between them but still keeping their arms locked around each other. As Blaine looked at Kurt he knew that this was definitely one of the traditions he had insisted on keeping so Blaine sent him an assuring smile before looking back to Rachel.

"We'll be there," he accepted and out of the corner of his eye he could sense relief wash over Kurt's face and his body ease up.

She clapped her hands together in accept and sent Kurt a wink that made him blush before she turned on her heel and ran back to the living room.

"What's that about?" Blaine asked confused, feeling like he was missing out on something potentially important.

"In a minute," Kurt breathed and put a soft kiss to Blaine's mouth before leading him out of the kitchen to the crowded room.

Everyone had moved out of their way and the furniture had been pushed against the wall to make a small open space - just enough for them to be the center of the group. Again.

All of their friends were watching them in anticipation and suddenly Blaine was very aware of their eyes on his face. To his relief Kurt gently pulled him close to rest his hand and chin on his shoulder, his other hand locked with Blaine's in a soft grip. Blaine could feel Kurt still slightly nervous in his arms, so he got a little closer and took a better grasp around his waist.

As if on cue Rachel pushed a button on the remote in her hand and the tune from the speakers made a chill run down Blaine's spine.

"_Never__knew__I__could__feel__like__this  
Like__I__'__ve__never__seen__the__sky__before  
Want__to__vanish__inside__your__kiss  
Everyday__I__love__you__more__and__more  
Listen__to__my__heart__, __can__you__hear__it__sings  
Telling__me__to__give__you__everything  
Seasons__may__change__winter__to__spring  
But__I__love__you__until__the__end__of__time"_

Of course that would be the song Kurt had chosen. They had watched Moulin Rouge over and over again a million times, cuddling and drying each other's tears away with sight giggles over how much the musical affected hem. Kurt had always said that to him it was the perfect love song and it was the exact way he felt about Blaine - that if there ever was any way he should be asked to express his love this would be the perfect way how to.

They swayed around the floor and their friends' eyes didn't matter anymore. He could feel Kurt's breath on his ear, and even though he was afraid it might hurt he couldn't stop clenching hard around Kurt's hand, feeling the ring so perfectly in place, and Kurt simply returned his squeeze.

"_I will love you until my dying day_…"

They both sang along into each other's ears, soft and quiet so no one but them would hear. Every nerve in Blaine's body was tingling and he knew that in this moment he was completely invincible, he had to be - because nothing could ever take him and Kurt apart.

Even as the song died out and was replaced by cheering and clapping from the surrounding group they didn't move away from each other, but stayed in place with their chests moving in rhythm of a slightly too fast breathing.

"I love you," Kurt whispered and Blaine could hear that he was crying, but he wasn't nervous, he simply turned his head to kiss a tear of his cheek.

They had to let go of each other in time, their hands still connected. Rachel showed that she had received letters and postcards from those of their friends who couldn't make it. Even The Warblers had contacted her because they had made a video of them doing a singing telegram - even Sebastian joining with the message of:

"If I can't make him happy I'd rather he'd be happy with the only one who can - but you can still let me know if you change your mind."

Kurt groaned a little but laughed when the rest of the guys started coming with their wishes for them. Blaine's heart felt a little heavier by the sadness that his old friends hadn't been able to make it, but made a silent, mental note that he would do his best to see them over the holidays.

Sam had sent a video as well. No singing, no dancing, simply Sam wishing them his best. Artie had written them a card that made them laugh, and Rachel had even managed to get a hold of Mr. and Mrs. Schuester who had sent them a long letter of well wishes and marital advices that they hoped they would never need.

"What are you gonna do about your parents then?" Santana asked as she twisted a bit so she could see them from her seat under Brittany in her lap.

They sent each other a glance of uncertainty and Kurt drew a heavy breath. They had pushed that issue away for far too long, and there was no way they would be able to hide the rings on their fingers when they returned to Lima unless they simply took them off while being at their parents' house - something that was completely out of discussion.

"We… don't know. I guess we have to tell them. I'm a little afraid we might get killed, but at least we'll be together when die," Kurt stammered awkwardly with a peek in Blaine's direction. He didn't have anything to add, they were on the exact same page regarding that, and he couldn't really see how they could shift it to being any other way.

The question kept roaming in the back of his head. He had considered telling Cooper and inviting him, but he didn't want to run the risk of him telling their parents. Now Blaine couldn't stop imagining how his mom would look when she heard the news, or if his dad would approve or get angry.

After singing, dancing, laughing and long conversations of the future and the past for hours it was late. Blaine was tired but he didn't want the day to end. He wanted to stay in the midst of their bubble of peace and love with their friends and Kurt by his side forever.

"Are you tired? Do you wanna go home to bed?" Kurt cooed against his cheek, his lips softly ghosting over his skin to make electricity run through every fiber of him.

"No. Please. Let's stay. Unless you wanna go home, then I'll come with you. I just wanna be with you," Blaine assured him with a smile and a light rosy color crept under Kurt's skin, the flush making him look even more young and innocent than should be possible.

Brittany had fallen asleep against Santana's shoulder, while Santana, Tina and Rachel were listening to an interesting tale Quinn was painting out about her time at Yale and how she had been invited into some sorority-thing. Mike, Puck and Finn were discussing a music video by some very flexible female singer in very little clothes.

"How do you guys feel about breaking up the party now?" Rachel asked while trying to kill a yawn and failing.

Everyone agreed and seemed equally exhausted. They had all planned to take the same flight home the next day, so they arranged to meet at the airport.

"Does anyone need to come stay with us tonight? We don't have much space but we can probably fit one or two in if needed," Kurt suggested as they got up to put on their coats.

"Are you kidding? Not at all. This is your wedding night! You don't wanna have someone hanging around, you're gonna need your privacy," Tina rushed out and Kurt turned completely scarlet as Puck laughed loudly and wiggled his eyebrows in a very saying manner.

Rachel explained that she had promised for Quinn to stay at her place and the others had their hotel rooms to make sure no one would need to sleep at Kurt's place - they would be able to be all alone.

Everyone hugged and kissed and smiled with yet a few more congratulations before Kurt finally got Blaine pulled out the door. It was freezing cold, and snow was still falling with dust-like flakes to cover them, and they agreed that they wanted to walk the short distance back instead of calling a cab. The more they could do to prolong the night the better.

When they were finally back inside and the door was locked Blaine was positive his entire body had turned blue. Kurt naturally looked like a mythical creature that belonged in Narnia or some other snow land far, far away in fairy tales.

"You are so gorgeous," Kurt crooned as he started peeling off Blaine's clothes. His own coat had already found its way to the hanger on the wall and it only took Kurt a minute before he had Blaine's off as well and had started to work on the buttons on his blazer.

Blaine hummed in response as he let his own hands start working on Kurt's clothes, his fingers nearly trembling from the cold. It was a good thing that Kurt had let the heat be on when they left earlier or there was no way they would be defrosted any time soon.

As soon as they were both stripped to their boxers and undershirts Blaine headed for the suitcases to find out their pajamas but Kurt grabbed around his wrist to pull him back.

"Where are you going? Stay here with me," he complained, feigning a dissatisfied whine.

"I'll be back. I just wanted to find our nightwear so you won't get sick," Blaine chuckled and pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Blaine, really? Didn't you hear Tina? It's our wedding night, I'm not planning on sleeping in anything at all - I'm pretty much not even planning on sleeping," Kurt said with a seducing smile and Blaine felt his knees go weak and his mouth turn dry.

Yeah, they had sex, and sure they sexted every once in a blue moon when times were really hard, sometimes Kurt even whispered sexy things when the room was dark and Blaine couldn't see his face, but for Kurt to so openly present his ideas was a completely new experience - and he sure liked it.

Without him noticing Kurt had pushed him towards the bed and was now working to pull Blaine's shirt off over his head. It didn't take long until Kurt's shirt was off as well and Blaine couldn't resist the urge to lean in so he could kiss Kurt's jaw line, down his neck and over his shoulder.

Kurt softly made Blaine sit down on the bed and immediately sat down, straddling his thighs. Kurt ran his hand over his hair and down his cheek with a loving expression before he bent down to meet his lips.

It was like the entire atmosphere was changed and the darkness of the room was like a safe blanket protecting them from the real world. Kurt's hands were gently moving down his cold skin, and it was like their warmth was spreading and heating him up.

"Lie down with me," Blaine asked quietly against Kurt's lips and it only took them a few seconds to be under the covers.

Gentle kisses were pressed against each other's mouths, and Blaine couldn't help his fingertips caressing down Kurt's face. He just needed to feel the skin and warmth from him, the smooth surface reminding him that this was reality, and nothing could change that.

Kurt's fingertips were brushing softly up and down Blaine's back, spreading gooseflesh over him and tingling down his spine. Even though Kurt was so close to him that he could feel his ribs against his own every time they drew breath it still wasn't enough, it still felt like he was too far away.

Blaine let his hand slide down Kurt's neck and over his chest to sneak under his arm so he could fold his arm around his waist, carefully bringing him closer with Kurt silently gasping from the movement.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you - I don't think I'll ever stop saying it," Blaine chuckled with kisses all over Kurt's face.

"I don't want you to. I love you too. More than anything in the world," Kurt giggled back, welcoming Blaine's kisses, returning them whenever he saw a chance of exposed skin.

Kurt caught his mouth and the kiss intensified. He let the tip of his tongue carefully ask for entrance and Blaine let him in, letting Kurt's tongue softly caress his own in a hazed dance.

The moment changed and Blaine couldn't stop himself from going hard in his underwear. He had known that it was only a matter of time before it happened when Kurt was so close to him wearing next to nothing. Good thing was that Kurt was slowly going hard too, so he didn't feel like a creep or like he was ruining their moment.

Out of nowhere Kurt's hand was struggling to pull down Blaine's underwear, so he raised himself to make it easier to get rid of them, and Kurt hurried to get his own off as well. He didn't waste any time of putting his body back to Blaine's and this time they were both definitely fully hard.

"Make love to me. Please," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips with the thought that he needed to feel Kurt, and it seemed like it would never be enough.

"You're my husband, how could I ever say no?" Kurt smiled and his kisses were gentle and soft, innocent even, and for anyone but Kurt it would have seemed completely out of place as they were lying there naked with their needs painted on every inch of their bodies.

"_Husband_," Blaine chuckled and everything inside him turned and danced, his heart doing cartwheels from hearing Kurt actually saying it out loud.

They returned to kissing, now their hands slowly exploring the other's body, as if they had changed over the day, and somehow they had. In some way it was like they were completely new people, fresh and free - and married.

Their breathing turned heavier and faster, and suddenly their little, closed space under the covers was incredibly hot. I was so surreal and in the same time it seemed like it could never have been any other way. Blaine didn't know whether he should laugh or cry, so instead he continued kissing Kurt, his hands running over every dent and curve of his body he could reach.

Kurt moved to lie on top of him, and he was hard against his hip with his hands trembling around to find balance on Blaine's sides, so Blaine moved his head to the sides to kiss both of Kurt's wrists before letting his palms slide down his back to rest at the top of his ass, his thumb brushing over his dimples.

"Are you nervous?" He asked with raised eyebrows. Kurt had long ago passed the stage of being nervous once they were in bed together. Often Kurt was the most daring as soon as they were safely hidden under the covers and their clothes were off.

"Maybe a little," he responded shyly and his cheeks grew red.

"Why? Don't be - it's not like we've never done this before," Blaine smiled and pressed more kisses up Kurt's arm next to his head.

"I know, it's just… we're gonna remember this for the rest of our lives - I want it to be perfect," Kurt admitted and sighed heavily as if he expected Blaine to think that it was silly.

Blaine sighed himself before he reached up to press a kiss to Kurt's chin.

"Kurt, nothing could ruin this. At all. You're always amazing - and I know it's gonna be perfect, because _you_ are perfect. Just relax," Blaine assured him and felt Kurt's muscles relax on top of him.

He took a moment to consider this, let Blaine's words fasten themselves and fall into place in his head before he dived back down to catch his mouth before he started rutting his hips against Blaine's.

It wasn't long before Blaine's hands slowly slid further down Kurt's ass, fingertip tracing the top of his crack and he had Kurt moaning into his mouth.

In a weak moment of need and want Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and had him turned on his back so he could crawl between his legs with kisses down his neck. Kurt's hands pressed Blaine's torso down onto his and his skin was boiling hot.

He couldn't wait anymore, so he stretched out to rummage through the drawer of the nightstand where he found the little bottle he knew would be waiting for them.

He poured the cold liquid over his fingers, his mouth never leaving Kurt's as he did his best to warm it up before slipping his hand between Kurt's legs.

Kurt bent his knees, feet firmly ground in the mattress to make better access as Blaine slowly started to massage over his hole. The first contact made Kurt gasp against his lips and he couldn't help smiling from the sound.

He opened his eyes as he slowly started press his finger in through the first ring of muscle. Kurt sighed heartily and Blaine held still to give Kurt time to adjust to the feeling.

"More, please," he begged and he could feel Kurt's hands getting firmer on his back, so he obeyed.

When he pushed his finger further in, one more knuckle, on to the next, he watched as Kurt's eyelids moved rapidly before he slowly starting moving his finger in and out of him.

Kurt was softer than Blaine thought it possible of a human being, his entire scent was surrounding Blaine in every way and the way he tasted was intoxicating his nervous system. He angled his wrist, doing his best to stretch and move without hurting him, before he carefully let one more finger enter.

"Yes," Kurt moaned softly and bit down on Blaine's lower lip.

Blaine continued in the same speed, wishing he could use his free hand to caress all over Kurt's exposed body, but he didn't want to leave his place so close to his everything with so easy access to sweet kisses and weak sounds.

He hated that stretching was needed, he craved to be inside of him already, but was too afraid that it would hurt him, so he tryingly let a third finger tease around the other two working in and out.

Kurt pushed his hips down, willing him to enter one more finger, so he did - Kurt's hole easily welcoming him in.

"Blaine, I need you. Come on," Kurt pleaded and every nerve in Blaine's body jumped to their ends.

"Already? Are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you," he asked, his erection twitching and burning to feel Kurt around him. Pre-come was pooling at his slit and he was sure that he had spread it a bit too much over Kurt's hip.

"I just… need you. Please," Kurt begged and opened his eyes.

His pupils were big and black with a gorgeous golden ring around them to mach the piercing green and blue. It was like his eyes were taking over Blaine's brain, and the need in them was too much to resist.

He let his fingers slowly exit Kurt before he reached out again, hand nearly at the open drawer when he was stopped by Kurt's hand locking around his wrist.

"Can we not… no condom tonight? I just wanna really feel you in me," Kurt explained with flushed cheeks and shy eyes, but Blaine rushed down to put a passionate kiss on him.

"Perfect," Blaine smiled and kissed his earlobe, Kurt giggling awkwardly before turning to kiss his ear back.

Blaine pressed a quick kiss to his lips before he lifted himself up. He poured lube into his hands and rubbed them together before spreading the slick over his aching length, the sudden friction nearly making him whimper.

He kept Kurt's eyes locked with his all he time, and he could feel that Kurt was slowly swiping around himself to have some action while he waited.

As soon as Blaine was sure it was good enough he leaned back over Kurt, and with a firm grip at the base of his cock he slowly started pressing himself in. The second his head was all in he let go off himself and Kurt did as well so Blaine could rest on both his arms on Kurt's sides so he could find back to his lips.

Kurt let his legs up to lock his ankles on Blaine's back as he sucked his lower lip into his mouth, indicating for him to go deeper, so Blaine slowly let himself sink all the way in, both of them letting out a groan of pleasure.

"I love you," Blaine whispered as he carefully started moving his hips, pushing himself deeper in with every thrust.

He quickly had worked up a steady pace, his motions fluidly working him in and out of Kurt who was pressing around him, his heels digging into the top of his ass.

Sweat had formed as a thin layer to cover their skin, and the moaning mixed with small sighs of "_yes_" or "_ah more, Blaine_" from Kurt into his mouth made Blaine's head swim.

"Don't stop. Please, it's so good," Kurt whimpered, his lower lip trembling, and Blaine could feel that his bliss was beyond possibilities of anymore kisses, so he raised himself a little, arching his back to make his hips thrust his cock deeper and harder into Kurt, angling himself to reach that perfect spot inside of him.

He could still taste Kurt on his tongue and he wished him to return, but he couldn't stop watching the way he was squeezing his eyes shut with pink, full lips slightly parted in panting.

A knot slowly formed in Blaine's stomach and he held still for a second to let his mouth catch Kurt's again who hungry returned the gesture. Blaine reached his one hand between them to fold it around Kurt's dick as he started moving his hips again.

"Oh go - oh god,_ Kurt_," Blaine burst out and he was afraid that he couldn't hold back much longer.

"You're so good, baby. God you're so gorgeous," Kurt smiled, and his fingers entangled themselves in Blaine's curls on the back of his head where they had started escaping the gel, his eyes glassy and rolling around his head.

Blaine kept watching him, even as the whirlpool started roaming in his stomach, a ball of heat coiling up to aim for his groin. His balls were on fire, and he felt it as it ran through his shaft to explode as a firework into Kurt's ass, his hole clenching around him.

His hips jerked deeper and harder, thrusting himself through his orgasm as Kurt weakly whined "_Blaine yesss_", his neck arching to make his head dig deeper into the pillow, and Blaine could feel his shaft pulsing against his palm before his hand turned warm and sticky.

Kurt went completely cross-eyed as Blaine helped him through it, his hand fisting around him with steady movements. His own eyes kept willing to close, but he rushed them back open to make sure he didn't miss a second of Kurt's orgasm, happy when Kurt opened his eyes right before they both were drained out.

They were both heaving for breath, their lungs working overcapacity and Blaine wondered if it was possible for lungs to explode from overload that way, before he dived back to meet Kurt's lips.

"I love you so much," Kurt groaned into his mouth, his hands gripping a little tighter on his hair, when Blaine realized he had to let go of Kurt's cock.

Blaine opened his mouth to say it back, but he couldn't get any words out, so instead he clashed his head down onto Kurt's chest, hoping that nature would take its course and let him calm down enough to exist.

Kurt's hands ran slowly down to run soothing patterns with his fingertips around the sensitive skin of Blaine's back. He was humming quietly and the vibrations in his chest were comforting and assuring.

When Kurt started kissing his hair he knew that it was time, he had to move, so he forced himself to sit up on his haunches, careful not to spread too much semen over the sheets as Kurt handed him the tissues.

He got himself cleaned up before he cleaned off Kurt as well, during light gasps of sensitivity and sighs of relief.

When he finally was back to lying next to Kurt he shuffled as close as possible, happy that Kurt was on his side as well, because he needed his eyes, needed to see his face properly.

"Do you have any regrets?" Kurt asked, without even seeming tired, except for a little haze coating his eyes.

"Only that we didn't already do this last year," Blaine smiled, and forced a yawn to stay back.

"Then we wouldn't have been lying here now," Kurt objected with a dozy giggle and his hand fumbling under the covers to lock with Blaine between their chests.

"We'd found a hotel or something. It wouldn't matter, because we'd be together - but I don't care. I'm married to you now," Blaine grinned and squeezed Kurt's hand as he looked down to admire how their wedding bands were placed perfectly next to each other on their fingers.

"I feel like telling everyone in the world," Kurt said and fatigue suddenly filled his face, even though Blaine could see that he was trying to push it away.

It was already 5 in the morning, and they had to go meet the others in the airport around 3, so if they wanted to sleep at all they'd better do it soon. Regardless of how much Blaine didn't want to.

"We better sleep, honey - you're exhausted," he crooned and wiped his thumb over Kurt's cheek, earning a smile and warm skin.

"I don't want to sleep, but I really am completely worn out. This has been an amazing day," Kurt mumbled and a warm smile took over his face the way Blaine loved it the most, his post-orgasm glowing all over.

Kurt scrambled lazy over the bed and Blaine laid down his arm to make room for him to rest on his shoulder. Kurt's arm was warm and homely around his waist. His hair was damp from sweating, and his naked body was slippery and hot as it was covering him, with Kurt's one leg twisting in between Blaine's.

"I can't wait to tell the world that you're my husband," Kurt crooned and placed a kiss on Blaine's chest, his lips folding around his nipples to make shivers run through his entire body.

"Me neither, babe - husbands," Blaine smiled and kissed his hair before silently singing;

"_Come what may, I will love you until my dying day_."


End file.
